The invention relates to a control for a household appliance, in particular a cooktop control having a plurality of reflection-sensitive infrared sensors and furthermore relates to a method for manually adjusting the setting on an operating line.
Known from patent DE 10 2004 024 835 B3 is a cooktop control having a plurality of IR sensors arranged along an operating line. While the phototransistors belonging to the IR sensors form the operating line, a plurality of IR transmitter diodes, which does not necessarily have to match the plurality of IR phototransistors, is arranged in its vicinity.
Known from patent DE 10 2004 054 322 B3 is a method for adjusting the setting on such an operating line in which the position resolution for the reflecting finger tip is enhanced beyond just the distance to the receiver. Proceeding from an alternating arrangement of optical transmitters and receivers along the operating line, scattered light is admitted onto a plurality of receivers and the light distribution on all optical receivers is evaluated.